


Of Telepathy and Vampires

by closet_fujoshi (chaotic_souljam)



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU i guess?, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Top!Haru, Vampire Sex, could also be urban fantasy, harumako, sort-of supernatural realism, totally inaccurate depictions of vampires but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_souljam/pseuds/closet_fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haru and Makoto are still soulmates, still best friends, still totally married, because a tiny thing like them being vampires is hardly going to change that. Practically no plot, all smut, no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Telepathy and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my own personal way of celebrating Halloween. Yes, writing smut for Halloween is totally legit, dammit! Besides, I blame that one tumblr post with a picture of vampire!Haru for whatever my mind vomited out. I don't have a link though, so if anyone wants to see that pic, sorry about that orz
> 
> EDIT: Found the pic XD Here's a link if anyone's interested (not sure if posting links is allowed so just remove the spaces and it's all good lol)  
> http: // causeofdeathmakoharufeels. tumblr.com/ image/ 65343795145
> 
> Also, italicised bold text like _**this**_ is when they're doing their telepathy thing.
> 
> Be warned, ye who enter. Here be probably badly-written, probably totally unbelievably inaccurate HaruMako smut.

_Being a vampire sucks._

Streams of lukewarm bathwater hover around his head. Haru watches them, lazily drawing patterns in the air with his finger. They respond by moving to form the image of a dolphin.

Although it does come with its perks, like never needing to come up for air when he swims. He'd been lucky too, to have been born with an affinity for water that allowed him to manipulate it easily. His parents had been fire-born, both of them, so it had been a surprise to find their son different. His water obssession is probably partly the reason why his parents had been easily swayed into letting him live on his own; they hadn't been particularly close anyway.

Still, during the summer months, he curses the fact that he can't leave the house to go to the pool. During any other time of year, especially during winter, he can handle being under the sun for a few hours, but summer is just too unforgiving on him. So now, at the height of the dreaded summer season, he has to make do with this little tub in his bathroom.

His stomach rumbles, his throat itching with familiar thirst. He had had a glass of type O before his bath, but refrigerated blood isn't as filling as fresh, warm blood. He'd get out of the bath, but he reasons that he doesn't really need to feed just yet. 

_Maybe in a few hours._

"Haru? Are you in here?" Makoto's voice comes from just outside the door. He must have let himself in through the back door again.

"Yeah."

Makoto slides the door open. "We'll be late for school," he starts.

Haru glares at him.

"Is what I'd say, but I guess we can't go today, huh?" he finishes with an amused chuckle tacked on at the end.

Makoto makes his way towards Haru, picking up the discarded clothes scattered on the floor and piling them neatly in the hamper. "Well, Ama-chan-sensei _did_ say that vampires are excused for the next few weeks. Isn't that great, Haru?"

This happens every year, but Makoto treats it like an unannounced vacation every time. The duration varies, sure, since some summers are more gentle while others are horribly sunny, but there is always that time of the year when the student population of all schools across the country dwindles significantly as vampires retreat to the relative safety of their houses. 

Makoto makes himself comfortable sitting beside Haru's tub. He props his arms on the edge, rests his cheek on them, and smiles up at Haru with contented green eyes. Haru reaches out through their link, and it's like wrapping himself up in Makoto's warmth.

Makoto is air-born, with a talent for conjuring gentle breezes that can quickly turn violent if the need arises, like during that one time a rogue hunter with a grudge against vampires had targeted them while they were walking home from school. As a result of his affinity with air, his mind is a huge open space with no ground, all blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Makoto's even made it so the air is dense enough to swim in; clearly, it's something he's done for Haru's sake.

      _**Have you fed yet, Haru?**_

      _**No, but I'm fine. Don't worry.**_

      _**Are you sure?**_

      _ **Aa.**_

Moments like these, lazy and dreamy, make Haru grateful that their soul link allows them to talk without words because speaking aloud would certainly ruin the mood. The link between soulmates is a powerful thing, it's true, but theirs is even more potent. Most pairs can only sense thirst or bloodlust, sometimes extreme feelings like fear and anger, but for Haru, he only has to touch the link a little bit and he can already tell what's on Makoto's mind. That is, as long as Makoto allows him inside his thoughts, which he almost always does. 

They sit there for what seems like hours, Haru swimming among Makoto's memories, watching himself through Makoto's eyes. He doesn't do this a lot, but the summer heat must be getting to him more than he had initially thought. Makoto lets him indulge, opens his mind fully because he knows he can trust Haru not to hurt him.

He dives into the memory of that time when Makoto had taken him flying. Makoto had been too afraid to fly alone, so Haru had offered to come with him. He had no ability to control wind though, so it had fallen to Makoto to lift them both up into the air.

The sensation of the wind whipping brown hair into his eyes makes him smile. Haru chuckles at the squinty-eyed expression on his younger self's face, then just relaxes into the memory, reliving their impromptu flight among the stars. 

"Haru," Makoto's voice brings him back to reality. Haru's lips curl into a subconscious pout; he had just been about to get to the good part when he'd kissed Makoto and almost caused them to plummet to the sea because apparently Makoto can't focus when Haru is kissing him.

The shy blush dusting Makoto's cheeks tells him that he knows exactly at what point he had interrupted. He shakes his head to clear away a bit of the embarrassment, then offers Haru a hand.

Haru takes it and pulls himself out of the bath.

Because he's feeling a bit playful today after his immersion in Makoto's mind, he leans up and nudges Makoto's collar aside. His extended fangs graze Makoto's skin lightly, his tongue darting out with a teasing lick before retreating. 

Makoto's gasp is delicious, and it urges Haru to ask in a low whisper. "Do you have any other plans today?"

"N-not really," Makoto stammers. "I mean, the twins are going to the dentist in the next town over to have their incisors filed and Mom is taking them so—"

_So I can stay all day._

The silent implication makes Haru smirk against Makoto's chest.

"Good."

 

 

The blinds are drawn to keep out the sunlight, but it's still stiflingly hot in Haru's bedroom. Haru groans into Makoto's mouth when a large callused hand runs slowly up his inner thigh. His jammer is strewn on the floor, and Makoto's pants are lying in two pieces somewhere, but there's still one more thing between them.

"Take off your shirt," he commands, his voice hoarse with want. There is a red tint in Makoto's green eyes as he acquiesces, and before the last article of clothing seperating them has fallen to the floor, Haru's fingers are already teasing the hardening nubs of Makoto's nipples.

"Ha-Haru," Makoto whimpers from under him, writhing with pleasure, his face hidden behind his fingers. Haru tentatively opens their link wider, then gasps at the torrent of love and desire and everything in between that comes rushing at him from his mate. Makoto bashfully peeks through the gaps of his fingers and offers a tiny smile of understanding.

It's almost too much, so Haru crushes his lips against Makoto's so he won't see the furious blush on his face. His tongue slips into Makoto's mouth while coaxing Makoto's legs apart. An errant fang—whether it's his or Makoto's, Haru isn't sure—draws blood, and its sweet taste bursts into his mouth, releasing another rush of desire that goes straight to his dick.

Haru lets his fingers trail down, from Makoto's abdomen to his hips before slowing down to a stop. Makoto whines at that; Haru doesn't normally tease, but when he does, he doesn't do it half-way. He sits up, straddling Makoto's hips but otherwise not touching him. He stays still, but it isn't easy considering the way Makoto is thrusting up against him, his precum-slicked erection sliding against the curve of his ass.

"What's wrong, Makoto?" he murmurs with a smirk even though he can clearly feel the frustration through their link. 

Makoto's eyes are squeezed tightly shut, his face turned to the side, leaving a whole swath of his neck bared to Haru. 

      _**Stop teasing, please.**_

Haru nuzzles Makoto's shoulder apologetically, deciding to stop with the teasing for now. Besides, he himself is just as eager as Makoto is.

Haru moves lower, nipping here and there and leaving marks all over his mate's body, until he's pressing light kisses along the inside of Makoto's thigh. He glances up, makes sure Makoto's eyes are fixed on him, then takes the head of Makoto's cock into his mouth.

He grips Makoto's hips to keep him from bucking too much, then slides the dick in his mouth farther down his throat, making sure to keep his fangs retracted. Another good thing about being a vampire, Haru muses as the tip of Makoto's cock presses against the back of his throat, is that he has no fear of dying from choking. Sure, there's still the pesky gag reflex, but Haru has no problems with suppressing it after having had lots of practice with giving Makoto blowjobs.

Makoto threads his fingers through Haru's damp hair, moaning his name loudly. Haru eases his hold on Makoto, allowing him to thrust shallowly into Haru's mouth. Meanwhile, he cups Makoto's balls with one hand as the other teases the puckered rim of Makoto's asshole. 

      _**Lube?**_

It takes Makoto a few seconds to register the question, but eventually wind whips around the room, wrenching the drawer on the far side of the room out of its place. A small bottle comes flying at Haru and hits him square in the side. 

"Sorry," Makoto winces when Haru rubs the sore spot. "Got a bit carried away."

Haru gives a particularly hard suck as punishment, eliciting yet another gasp from Makoto. With his mate's hands holding him in place, his hands are free to grab the bottle and pour its contents liberally on his fingers. He rubs them together until the cold gel is warm enough, then slides the tip of his finger inside Makoto.

Makoto arches his back, a low moan pushing past his lips that grows into a full-blown almost-scream when Haru buries his finger knuckle-deep in his ass. He curves it a little bit, brushing past Makoto's prostate.

"Haru," Makoto breathes, still thrusting into his mouth. "More."

He swipes his tongue along the underside of Makoto's cock while his finger moves slowly in and out of Makoto. The slitted irises and the red glint of lust in Makoto's eyes fill Haru with satisfaction. He loves seeing him like this, all hot and bothered, and knowing that it's all his doing.

Haru adds a second finger, scissoring so as to stretch Makoto out. He times each suck on Makoto's dick with a prod against his prostate, but Makoto's tensing tells him to ease up or risk having Makoto come too early.

But Haru wants to spoil Makoto today, so instead of reining back his attentions, he grips the base of Makoto's cock to stall his orgasm. Then he pushes another finger into Makoto.

The strangled cry of _'Haru'_ is muffled behind fingers stuffed into his mouth. Haru gives him a look.

      _**Let me hear your voice.**_

      _ **Sorry. Okay.**_

Makoto slowly releases his own fingers, and Haru takes that as a cue to slip Makoto's dick out of his mouth so he can focus on what his hand is doing. Slowly, steadily, he prepares Makoto to receive him. Makoto's littls sobs of pleasure and the way his head is thrown back in ecstasy egg Haru on, his dick throbbing painfully. 

Haru leans over him, fingers still moving in and out of Makoto. In this position, it's easy for Makoto to reach for Haru's dripping erection, and he does just that. He pumps it, spreading the beading pre-cum on the head. Haru lets out a shuddering sigh, catching the soft edge of Makoto's ear between his teeth. 

      _ **Ready?**_

      _ **I think so, yeah.**_

Makoto whines piteously when Haru withdraws his fingers, but it isn't long before the engorged head of Haru's cock is pressing against the tight ring of muscle. It's twitching a bit in anticipation, and when Haru slides half-way in, Makoto scrabbles at his shoulders, his eyes wide and dark with lust, his breath coming in sharp pants.

Haru's fangs extend of their own volition at the sight of Makoto's open-mouthed expression. He slides home in one smooth thrust, then sinks his fangs into Makoto's neck.

Makoto wraps his arms around Haru, parting his legs wider to give Haru more room. Makoto's blood tastes like heaven, a side-effect of being Haru's mate. Blood tastes different for every person, but being soulmates amplifies the experience of feeding to the point that it's highly unusual for blood-drinking between soulmates to be less than sexual in nature. 

With the taste of Makoto in his mouth, with Makoto's tightness sucking him in, Haru has to stop for a bit to collect himself. He has no desire to come before he's reduced Makoto to a shivering mess of lust. 

      _ **Haru?**_

Concern floods him from Makoto's end of the link. Haru reaches up and pushes Makoto's face into the crook of his neck.

      _**Drink.**_

The tip of Makoto's tongue laps at his skin before twin points press against his pulse point. Haru groans when he feels fangs pierce his skin, a small trickle of blood escaping his lips and dripping down Makoto's throat. 

Haru pulls his cock back, then roughly thrusts back in, all while greedily sucking at the sweet blood flowing from Makoto. He keeps one hand on Makoto's nape, tilting his head just right, while his other hand, interlaced with Makoto's, is pressed against the bed for leverage as he drives into Makoto. Firm legs wrap around his waist, allowing him to push even closer.

No matter how many times they do this, it always feels like a new experience. The intimacy of sex, the pleasure of feeding from Makoto, these are things that Haru has only recently discovered—because even if they'd known since childhood that they are soulmates, it's only been a few weeks since their natures had fully manifested—but he already cherishes them even more than his beloved water.

The link is awash with pleasure, both from Haru's end as well as Makoto's, and somehow it manages to become more than the sum of its parts. Haru can think of nothing else but Makoto, his body moving desperately, thrusting deep into Makoto until it almost feels like they're one being.

Dimly, Haru registers his hand on Makoto's dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Through the link, he can feel what Makoto is feeling, and it's a mind-blowing thing to be simultaenously feeling himself thrusting into Makoto's tight warmth and feeling the phantom pleasure of having his ass completely filled. 

It must be the same for Makoto, and with a sharp cry of Haru's name, he releases hot cum all over himself and Haru, his ass squeezing Haru like a vice. He keeps his hand moving, milking Makoto dry, then pushes his legs upwards, thrusts hard, once, twice, thrice into Makoto's hole and comes with a shudder, spilling his own seed into Makoto. 

Makoto takes it all in, his red-tinted eyes fading to their usual green as he retracts his fangs from Haru's neck. Haru does the same, hands running appreciatively all over Makoto's body before he snuggles close and presses himself to his mate's side.

Haru hums, sated for now, his eyelids drooping sleepily. Makoto pulls the covers over them, and Haru watches the steady trickle of blood dripping down Makoto's collarbone. He licks it, then presses his tongue against the bite mark to slow the bleeding. He feels Makoto's fingers apply pressure on his own wound.

"Does it hurt?"

Makoto always asks that, even when he knows the answer isn't going to change.

"Not really."

Any pain is completely eclipsed by pleasure, and he's fairly sure it's the same for Makoto, but just to be sure his point hits home, he invites Makoto across the link, into his mind so he can see for himself.

Haru yawns, spent and tired and completely satisfied. He falls asleep to the feeling of Makoto submerged in his mind, and he thinks it's something he could get used to doing all the time.

_Okay, maybe being a vampire isn't too bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that although I did say vampires, I totally took liberties while dealing with the vampire mythos, particularly by ignoring the fact that the undead typically don't have blood and therefore can't feed on each other, much less get erections. Besides, this is fiction, so I can do that, right? *nervous laugh*
> 
> As usual, if anyone spots gaping mistakes like typos or whatever, feel free to point it out so I can fix it XD
> 
> Anyway, happy Halloween fellow Free! fans~


End file.
